childrensbooksfandomcom-20200213-history
Mystery Stories From Animal Land
Description A set of mystery stories narrated by the main character of all the Animal Land stories: Scamper Squirrel. The Valentine Mystery Scamper can't bear the teasing he receives from his friends when he finds a valentine letter in his mailbox with pretty handwriting and perfume. The mysterious writer of the letter even starts putting ribbons on his desk in school and on his mailbox. It doesn't seem like any of the girls in school would do such a thing. Sometimes we can live through embarrassing things in this tale of Scamper's. The Mystery at School A stranger comes to the Fable Forest school and no one is happy about it. The stranger is a porcupine who is bigger than all but one of the animals at the school and he could accidentally or intentionally hurt someone. Soon, everything from lunches to scarves goes missing and the blame is immediately placed on the new Peter Porcupine. Scamper and his friends investigate in this tale of why it is wrong to steal, and, one could suppose, what happens if you do. The Fable Forest Flood Well, it wasn't too bad of a flood, but it caused plenty of chaos, including snakes scaring poor rabbits and homes floating away. (It reminded many of the animals of Noah's flood.) The rain wasn't too bad in itself, until Charley's little brother is found to be missing. An investigation is under way to find the possibly munknapped or drowned Chuckie. Who Killed Dickie Duck? Dickie was a bad duck. He hung around wild ducks and acted like a wild duck, though he claimed to be a relative of Danny's. Soon he is found dead, with no physical signs of an attack, with his face flat in the mud. All the suspects really appear to have no real cause for wanting to kill Dickie. Could it have been duckacide? Mysterious Aliens Peculiar noises and horrendous thefts are going on in Woodsey Wallow. Everything from food to laundry is being snatched in plain sight and the animals are getting upset. So who is in charge of causing this monkey business? The Kidnapping of Squeaky Squirrel Curiosity killed the cat, but it scares poor Squeaky several times. As when Squeaky fell off a cliff in Adventures in Animal Land, Squeaky's curiosity sends him on a car trip in the back of a truck. His family go to his rescue with help from an almost unexpected source. The Tale of the Haunted House Scamper doesn't narrate this one, because it is all about Susie's adventure with some of her friends. It is Halloween, and while the good animals of Fable Forest can't wait for the Fall Festival, other animals are hoping for a spook party at Wallingham mansion. Susie gets persuaded to go to the mansion with her friends Mandy and Roberta, twice. What's so wrong about going to the haunted house? The Mystery of Christmas Probably the shortest of all the Animal Land stories, it is a tale of one child named Adam who questioned God's existence because his little brother died of cancer. As Scamper and his friends watch, Adam's cousins attempt to help Adam have peace and see the true meaning of Christmas. Reader's Reviews 1 Please add your review here. Parental Guidance *Reading Age: add your suggested reading age *Reading Aloud Age: add your suggested read-aloud age As always, the issues of the human race are mentioned. Some people are mentioned having a wild party in which they smoked, listened to rock music, and drank. Dickie Duck also may have had dealings with those who drank and gambled. The animals look down upon these things. Characters *Adam *Amy *Andy Armadillo *Bob Badger *Bart Beaver *Betty Beaver *Buddy Beaver *Boris Bobcat *Br'er Bunny *Bruce *Charles (human boy) *Charley Chipmunk *Mrs. Christine Chipmunk (mother chipmunk) *Christy Chipmunk (daughter of Mrs. Chipmunk) *Chuckie Chipmunk *Christine (human girl) *Carrie Coon *Corley Coon *Deacon Coon *Callie Crow *Mr. Dodd *Danny Duck *Darlene Duck *David Duck *Dickie Duck *Donald Duck *Farmer Frank *Francine Frog *Freddy Fox *Geoffrey Goat *Grandmother Goose *Harry Horse *Luke *Molly Mockingbird *Mrs. Mole *Mickey Mole *Morty Mole *Mandy Muskrat *Marge Muskrat *Mayor Muskrat *Ollie Otter *Officer Otter *Ollie Owl *Porky Pig *Portious Polecat *Patrolman Porcupine *Peter Porcupine *Parson Possum *Peter Possum *Polly Possum *Ramona Rabbit *Randy Rabbit *Rebecca Rabbit *Roberta Rabbit *Roger Rat *Roberta Robin *Ronald Robin *Roscoe Rooster *Sally Sheep *Storekeeper Steve *Sadie Skunk *Sammy Skunk *Snorty Skunk *Sophie Skunk *Syd Skunk *Sally Snake *Slim Jim Snake *Mother Squirrel *Sandra Squirrel *Scamper Squirrel *Scoop Squirrel *Scooter Squirrel *Scott Squirrel *Skippy Squirrel *Squeaky Squirrel *Squeally Squirrel *Squire Squirrel *Susie Squirrel *Walt Weasel *Wanda Weasel *Wily Weasel *Winnie Weasel *Wendy Whippoorwill *Wade Woodchuck *Wally Woodchuck *Wilma Woodchuck *Woody Woodchuck *Willy Wildcat Setting *Babble Brook *Chestnut Street *Eden *Fable Forest *Fable Forest Church *Fable Forest Jail *Fable Forest Park *Fable Forest Police Department *Fable Forest School *Farmer Frank's Farm *Jagged Junction *Lilac Lane *Log Hollow *Main Street *Mighty Mountain *Oak Ridge *Roaring River *Tangle Boulevard *Tangle Trail *Thistle Trail *Wallingham mansion *Walnut Street *Woodsey Wallow If you like this you might like *Others in the series: **Adventures in Animal Land **More Adventures in Animal Land External links *Add external links here You see the bar below this edit page? It has a little button saying "Add category". Click it. Now type a name of a category that you think the book can go in. So if the book is Historical Fiction, put "Historical Fiction" (without the quotes), then press enter. Done. One category added. There are more so continue to type as many as you want with the same technique! A full list of categories can be found at Book Categories (after saving this page!). Category:Talking Animals Category:Christian Fiction Category:Mystery